<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by kirumugiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011044">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirumugiz/pseuds/kirumugiz'>kirumugiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hagakureon, M/M, NSFW, Riding, they do be cuddling tho, yasuleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirumugiz/pseuds/kirumugiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasuhiro and Leon cuddle on a cold evening, and then Leon is like “ahaha 😏😏”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Yasuhiro Hagakure/Leon Kuwata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahh my first fic!!! enjoy reading bababab 🥺 sorry it’s just a drabble fjfjjf first time using ao3–<br/>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hagakure and Leon were laying down in the clairvoyants room, huddling together for warmth. Winter was upon them, and neither of them really enjoyed it. The season always made Kuwata lousy and tired, when he was usually quite upbeat and mischievous. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, Kuwata-chi.. why don’t we cuddle closer? It’s really cold..” Yasuhiro muttered, pulling a shirtless Leon close to him. “I’ll never understand why you never wear some sort of shirt man, it’s weird.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s cause I like to feel your warm hands, Hiro.” Leon smiled. “They feel nice on my body.” He said. Hagakure’s face flushed, he didn’t believe it was Leon’s intent to sound sexual, but it was to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon paused for a second, and the immediately scooted away. “Wait wait wait I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.” The musician was embarrassed from his words, and hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yasuhiro rolled over to Leon, and nuzzling his face into Leon’s chest. Hiro whispered quietly into Kuwata’s ear. “Do you want me to feel all over, Kuwata-chi?” Leon immediately blushed, redder than his boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah.” stuttered Leon. The baseball player shuddered at Hiro’s breath on his ear. Yasuhiro bit down on the lobe, sending a wave of shock through Leon. “Ngh, Hiro please-“ </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hagakure smiled into Leon’s neck, peppering a few kisses. His warm hands trailed up and down the other’s hips. “Am I warming you up yet?” He questioned, Hagakure wanted his boyfriend to feel good.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon wanted to take it to the next step. Out of desperation Kuwata tugged down Hiro’s grey sweatpants, revealing tight undergarments. Leon grasped Yasuhiro’s shirt, and brought him close into a rough kiss. It was messy, hands through each other’s hair and clothing being tossed aside like yesterday’s paper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuwata managed to give Hiro a few marks, but Leon wasn’t one to talk. He had various bites and hickies from his neck to his chest. “Please, Hiro man, fuck me already.” Leon pleaded. “I need you, now you asshole!” The up-and-coming rockstar was painfully hard, his erection begging to be touched. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please Hiro I-“ A loud yelp escaped Leon’s mouth as he felt warm fingers around his dick. “Like what? Does that feel good enough?” Hiro quickly brought Leon into another kiss. This time Yasuhiro brought his tongue. Leon let out a moan, allowing Hiro to intrude Kuwata’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here bro, lemme get the stuff, the uh..” Did Hiro seriously forget the name for lubricant? “The what, man?” Dammit, Leon forgot too. They both sat up. “The stuff that like, is all slimy kinda. Ya know the clear stuff?” Yasuhiro put his free hand on his chin. “I think it’s... yogurt..?” Leon facepalmed. “No wait, it’s not yogurt I just had it I swear!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s lubricant, Leon.” Yasuhiro laughed, and retrieved it from bedside dresser. He felt a hand on his back. </span>
  <span class="s1">“Forget the condom, Hiro, I need to feel you..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This caused Hiro to flush, face becoming a deep red. “A-alright man.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes of adjusting, Leon was on top of Yasuhiro. “I’m gonna, make you fill me up, g-got it! I know what I said b-before but yeah..” He kept stuttering due to the dick inside of him.  </span>
  <span class="s1">”Kuwata-chi, you’re really tIGHT-“ Yasuhiro was cut off by Leon suddenly slamming onto him. Bouncing up and down, Leon smiled. Hiro grunted, grabbing onto the other’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">“Hiro!” Kuwata wailed, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m gonna, fuck—“ He threw his head back, Hiro was now taking control. “You’re gonna what man? C’mon speak up. Can’t hear ya if you’re mumblin’.” He teased, continuing to shove the punk down onto his hips.</p>
<p class="p1">Leon was the first to cum, it sputtering onto his stomach and a bit landing on his boyfriend. “So, good, Hiro..” He panted out, slowing his pace down.</p>
<p class="p1">Yasuhiro came inside of Leon, painting the other’s insides white. </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Are ya warm enough yet?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>